Moore Than A Feeling
by nolongerwriting-x
Summary: J.J. is a loud, punkrock wrestler-in-training who has trained under Shawn Michaels himself. When she's moved from FCW to the WWE, will she be able to cope with all the drama and romance that follows? Shannon MoorexOC. Requested by x.Mayhem.x.
1. Move

**Just so you know: I start off each chapter with a section from J.J.'s blog.  
All wrestling is written as if it's real and it's written as if Smackdown! is shown live rather than taped. **

**This is for BlackSuicideAngel. She requested it as a oneshot, but let me twist it into a story.  
I wouldn't have been able to do this if it weren't for her help, replies to my continuous e-mails and answers to my non-stop questioning.  
Thanks for all the help, I hope you enjoy it.  
It's not as interesting as I'd hoped, but it's only chapter one. I've started writing the next chapter and it gets better, trust me.  
So, please. Read, review and most of all, _enjoy_.  
**

**The only things I own are... Not much actually. The laptop I wrote this on?  
J.J. and the overall storyline belong to BlackSuicideAngel.  
Everyone else belongs to the WWE. **

* * *

_Long time no see. Or, well, long time no read in your case. _

_Yeah, it's me again. I know I don't update this nearly as often as I should, but I've been busy. Not my fault. Well, in a way it is… But, yeah, I'm finally updating. _

_If you're a regular to our website, you'll know why. I'm doing the same old thing- step into the ring, beat my opponent to a pulp and step out again. I'm still my same old self and still getting told off for it._

_If you're new to this, then my name is J.J. It's not my real name, but if anyone calls me by my real name they normally get a nice slap on the face. I'm a diva for FCW. And yeah, I'm a bad girl. I'm one of the heels here. I'm also one of the best and brightest. I've been trained by Shawn Michaels, who is one of the best in the business today. _

_I'm one of the best but not one of most liked. I'm the stubborn loudmouth who beats everyone who gets in the ring with her. _

_Well, that's it for now. I'm out to train. I'll see y'all when I can be bothered changing this next._

'_Till next time, _

_J.J._

_x_

--

"Two years here."

"_Two years?"_

"Yes, two years. That's after training with Shawn Michaels."

"_She trained with Michaels? He never mentioned that." _Pause. _"Well, I'll be glad to have her on board."_

"That's good, she won't disappoint you, believe me. Some of the others will probably be glad to get rid of her. She's good, too good for them."

"_What time would you like to see me?"_

"How does three thirty sound? She's gonna need some convincing."

"_Three thirty sounds fine. I'll be there, make sure she is too."_

"Don't worry, she will be."

--

J.J. searched frantically through the drawer in her hotel room. She pulled out top after top, pair of jeans after pairs of jeans and threw them in the growing pile in the middle of the floor.

"Where..?" She muttered to herself as she opened the second drawer and began shoving her way through it. Black jeans ended up on the floor, as did two jumpers and a top. After a moment, J.J. emerged from the drawer, smiling triumphantly.  
She pulled out a black cap emblazoned skull-and-crossbones. Shaking it out a little, J.J. put it on over her black bandanna and grabbed her duffle from the floor. She left the room, pausing only to make sure the door was locked behind her before she took the stairs to the lobby two at a time.

Glancing at her watch, she stepped out onto the street, ignoring the few glares that she was getting from the people on the street. She was used to it, being a heel at FCW, and didn't really care. It was her job in a way, to be hated, and she was very good at it. It helped that she was naturally loud and fairly stubborn.

With dirty blonde hair and piercing grey-blue eyes, J.J. had the potential to be very attractive. In her usual attire of jeans, a t-shirt, a black bandanna, vibrant red streaks through her hair and piercing in her bottom lip, she hid that.

J.J. reached the gym and pushed the door open, letting in the warm summer breeze. Without a word to anyone, she headed straight for the locker room. Dropping her duffle on a bench, she pulled out her grey track pants and white tee. Throwing her boots under the bench, she laced up her runners and grabbed her cell from her bag before leaving the room.

J.J. entered the main gym and went over to the large open space to one side. Dropping her phone on the ground, she sat down and reached for her ankle in order to stretch out her leg. After a moment she switched legs, pausing to brush her hair off her face and remove her cap so that she could tighten her signature bandanna.

Pulling the cap back on and tilting it to the side a little, J.J. groaned as her cell began to ring, emitting 'Better than me' by Hinder, loudly.

She retrieved the phone and flipped it open with one hand, not bothering to check the caller ID before cradling it between her ear and shoulder and leaning back against the wall.

"J.J." She answered.

"_J.J., it's me. Are you busy?"_

"I am, Mr. Dean." She answered her boss.

"_Well, I need to talk to you."_

"Unless you hadn't noticed, you're already doing that." J.J. rolled her eyes.

"_I mean, at my office. Do you think you can swing by for me?"_

"I can drop in later, if we can make it quick."

"_Please, try to be here in about half an hour." _

"We'll see." Snapping her phone shut, J.J. knew she was walking on thin ice talking to her boss the way she had, and then hanging up on him, but she didn't care. Call her mean; call it the heel in her; call it just plain stupid, she hated being interrupted.

--

Exactly forty-five minutes later, J.J. was standing outside her boss' office in torn black jeans, a low-cut midriff-revealing black top and black boots. Her hair was tied at her neck off to one side and she had folded her bandanna so that it was thin and was wearing it in headband-fashion.

She knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

"You called?" She sing-songed as she entered, before realising her boss had another visitor.

"Indeed I did. J.J., this is Mr. Vincent McMahon. He's the WWE chairman." Her boss, Mr. Joseph Dean introduced his guest.

Vince stood, offering a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jessica."

J.J. ignored his offer. "It's J.J."

"Of course. Uh, shall we get down to business then?" Vince sat on one of the chairs facing Mr. Dean's desk. He seemed unsure of how to take the strongly spoken young woman. He motioned to the other chair and J.J. sat, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Well, J.J. We wanted to get you here today to talk about things. Things like… your career." Mr. Dean began, leaning forwards and resting his arms on the desk in front of him.

"My career?" J.J. asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well, you've been here at FCW for two years now and we think that you're just too good for the others here. I mean, you've won everything we've thrown your way in the past…" Dean counted quickly on his fingers. "…Six or so months. We'd like to move you somewhere you'd get more publicity, somewhere where you can put your skills to the test."

"J.J., Mr. Dean sent me a tape of you in action." Vince put in. "I think you're amazing and would really like to have you on board, if you're willing to come."

"Wait… What just happened?" J.J. shook her head, letting out a small, un-J.J.-like giggle. "Are you serious?"

"We're dead serious, J.J. You're too good for this place; we'd like to put you somewhere where your skills will be challenged." Dean put in.

Vince finished Mr. Dean's thoughts. "So, would you like to go?"

* * *

**There you have it, BSAngel. Chapter one.  
Please, review/favourite/alert, everyone.  
I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
xx**


	2. First Impression

**First, a huge thanks to those who reviewed and added me to their favourite/alert lists. You guys are what keeps me going.  
Another huge thanks goes to BlackSuicideAngel for the PM you sent me. I smile every time I think of it.  
****So, here's chapter two. I was in a good mood and wrote a lot... I'm almost finished the third chapter. My 'update each weekend' idea kind of died...**

**Again, I own nothing. The ideas and J.J. belong to BlackSuicideAngel and everyone else belongs to the WWE.**

**Read, review and most of all- enjoy.**

* * *

_Just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier, huh?_

_Yeah, two updates within 36 hours. I'm on a roll. _

_I'm sitting in a hotel room right now, after flying halfway across the world. Why? You ask. Well, I've been transferred to the WWE. Yeah, all you die-hard wrestling fans are gonna be seeing me on your TV screens every Friday night. I just signed the biggest contract of my career thus far._

_I'm on Smackdown (in case you hadn't worked that one out already) and am totally pumped. They want me to debut tomorrow… actually, looking at the clock, __**tonight**__… because they want me working as soon as possible._

_I'm not surprised. I'm going to totally blitz the women's section of the show. Those chicks strutting around like they own the place are going down. _

_I'll be the one standing in the middle of the ring with her hand in the air. Yeah, I'm confident. I've trained under the best. _

_Well, you'll see me soon!_

_J.J._

--

Closing her laptop, J.J. glanced at the clock again. It read '12:57'. Sitting the laptop on the floor carefully, J.J. leaned over and flicked the lamp on the bedside table off so that the only thing that could be seen in the pitch black room was the digits glowing on the clock. She had indeed just flown halfway across the world, she was now in Spain!

Rolling over, J.J. closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep.

--

"Can you be at the curtain by about seven tonight, please?" The Smackdown General Manager told J.J. at five that night. "You'll be debuting, though I haven't yet decided who against. So, I suggest you just go out there, introduce yourself and have some fun."

"Sure thing." J.J. said, fidgeting a little in the chair. "Um, can I go now please?"

"Of course." J.J.'s new boss Vickie Guerrero watched as the young woman left the room, letting the door close with a soft 'thud' behind her. Vickie was intrigued with the new girl, she seemed smart but a little stubborn and a little bit of a loudmouth at the same time. Vickie shook her head, a small smile on her face, glad that the newest diva hadn't been put on Raw with Mr. Kennedy. Those two would clash- big time.

J.J., however, was looking for catering. She wanted to eat something before she went out but hadn't had the chance to learn where it was. The only place she'd been shown to was the curtain.

Dodging through the crowds of backstage managers and workers bustling around, J.J. wandered through corridor after corridor backstage. She received a few odd looks from people who she knew were the professional wrestlers. They hadn't been told about having a new diva and so assumed she was a part of the staff. Her clothes though, jeans, an oversized 'ACDC' t-shirt- torn at the bottom and tied so that it showed off her midriff, and boots, her bandanna and cap on her head, looked nothing like the rest of the crew.

Turning a corner, she bumped into someone and was knocked off her feet and onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The person said quickly.

J.J. looked up at who she had run into. He was fairly tall, with dark brown hair falling over his ears and face a little, and eyes just a few shades lighter.

"Here, let me help you." He offered his hand but she ignored it, pulling herself to her feet. "Please, I really am sorry." He repeated.

"I've gotta go." J.J. responded quickly, walking off. The moment she had turned the corner, a smile stretched from ear to ear across the male's face.

--

Half an hour later, J.J. had managed to find catering and gulp down a sandwich before heading into the locker room she had for the night. She searched through her duffle bag before pulling out jeans shorts which were torn off at the bottoms, knee-high black wrestling boots, a tight black midriff-revealing tee with 'J.J.' scrawled across it in pink and fingerless black gloves. She left her hair loose, wearing the bandanna over it.

Checking her hair one last time in the mirror and adjusting her natural-looking makeup, J.J. found her way back out to the curtain. She had twenty minutes to spare before her debut.

"Hey, you're a wrestler here." A voice came from behind J.J.

She turned to see the wrestler she had bumped into earlier. He was wearing tight wrestling pants, flared at the bottom and a jacket.

J.J. rolled her eyes. "What was your first clue?"

"Well, my name is Johnny Nitro." He smiled.

"Yeah. J.J." Came the reply.

Ignoring her new companion, J.J. began to jog on the spot. She glanced down at her watch, noting that there were only fifteen minutes left before the show started. As she warmed up, she watched as wrestlers came and went in the large area behind the curtain and listened to the noise coming from behind that curtain. Noticing a large monitor closer to the curtain, J.J. moved towards it and watched as Smackdown and ECW fans swarmed into the arena, chattering amongst themselves.

"Are you nervous?" Nitro followed her over.

"Not really." J.J. replied shortly. "I'm not one to get nervous."

She watched on the monitor as Tony Chimel entered the ring with a microphone, introducing the first match of the night- it was a tag-team match up, Jesse and Festus against Deuce and Domino. Turning around, she saw the odd team of a small blonde and taller male. They were muttering in hushed voices to avoid being overheard by the duo dressed like they'd just stepped out of an eighties movie.

As one theme began, Jesse and Festus stepped out from behind the curtain, earning a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. J.J. moved away from the curtain and sat in one of the plastic chairs. She still had a good view of the monitor and watched as the eighties pair stepped onto the ramp as their theme began; receiving an overwhelming amount of boos from the crowd.

J.J. leaned back in the chair as she watched the match begin; Jesse and Domino the first legal men. It went on for almost ten minutes, Jesse and Festus eventually beating their opponents.

J.J. smiled. Her debut was next. She couldn't wait to get out there, to show the world what she was made of. She hoped that Shawn Michaels was watching; she'd called him while she was at the airport in Spain and he'd been delighted at the news. Shawn Michaels was the one person J.J. had ever gotten close to.

J.J. watched on the monitor as the defeated duo came backstage, muttering, it sounded, angrily at one another. The other two were still in the ring. Festus had returned to his usual dazed state and Jesse was bouncing around happily. Walking to the edge of the ring, he received a microphone from Tony Chimel. Stepping back into the middle of the ring and pulling Festus along with him, Jesse raised the microphone to his mouth.

He started to say that they were going to dominate the tag-team section of Smackdown, but the crowd only laughed as Festus pulled away from Jesse, almost throwing the smaller man off his feet. J.J. laughed along with them.

Giving up, Jesse dropped the microphone on the canvas and headed backstage, waving to the still-laughing crowd and calling after Festus.

"Miss Smith? You're on in eight minutes." A stagehand called out.

"Call me J.J." She replied, nodding.

Nitro smiled. "So, you ready to get out there?" He asked her.

"What are you? My father?" J.J. snapped, not in the mood for a chat.

"No, I happen to be the one who is going to introduce you to the world." Nitro replied nonchalantly.

J.J. raised her eyebrows but said nothing, watching on the monitor as the crowd stopped talking and Tony Chimel stepped into the ring again.

He began to speak, introducing Nitro. When his theme began, Nitro stepped out without his usual valet, Melina. As he made his way to the ring, the crowd booed over his techno theme. He ignored it. J.J. watched as he went into the ring and stepped onto the turnbuckle, getting more boos.

He accepted his microphone from Tony Chimel and went to the centre of the ring before beginning to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm not out here for a match tonight; I'm out here for something equally as interesting. See, here at Smackdown!, we have a new diva. I volunteered to introduce this gorgeous young lady to you all. I mean, a gorgeous young lady introduced by a gorgeous guy. What could be more perfect?"

Backstage, J.J. vowed to slap Nitro for that comment.

"She's trained under one of the best wrestlers in this business and has been at a wrestling training facility for the last two years. She's more than qualified for this and, I've heard, is a very formidable opponent if you get on her bad side. So, without further ado, I'd like you to welcome… J.J.!"

* * *

**There you have it. It's going to get more interesting from here on in, J.J.'s debut and all the drama that follows.  
Please, review.  
xx**


	3. Moonsault

**Well, here's chapter three.  
Thank God I didn't go with my parents today, if I did then I wouldn't have this finished until at least Monday.  
I know that ECW and SD didn't travel together until later in 2007 but for the purpose of this story, they are now. **

**I own nothing.  
J.J. and the storyline belong to BlackSuicideAngel.  
Everyone else belongs to the WWE.**

**Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

_Nothing here is like it was at FCW._

_The divas here are mostly Barbie doll wannabes (hell, one of them is actually named Barbie Blank; it suits her), the crowds are bigger, there is more of a rush before the show and people actually try to be my friend. _

_Everyone at FCW knew who I was and kept away. I was the rebellious, punk-rock loudmouth who beat everyone who stepped in the ring with her. Here, I'm no-one. Well, I'm no-one at the moment. Soon, very soon, they'll see who they're messing with. _

_I've already been told by one person to watch my mouth but I really don't care. I came here to do my best and that's what I'm gonna do. It's not my problem if they can't handle me. _

_When I'm in the ring, nobody can take me down. They'll see._

_Don't worry about wishing me luck on my debut match. I won't need it. _

_Laters._

_J.J._

_--_

"_Your lips they glisten cherry red  
and I wanna taste it all  
your hips are shaking me to death  
the way you shake it…"_

J.J. plunged through the curtain as her upbeat theme began. She pumped one fist in time with 'Baby baby baby' by EndeverafteR, holding a microphone in the other. The crowd erupted in cheers and boos. Nitro, still in the ring, clapped as J.J. made her way down the ramp. She raised her hand in the punkrock symbol and climbed the steel stairs to the ring.

With a smile on her face, J.J. stepped between the middle and top ropes, getting a lot of wolf-whistles from the crowd behind her. She stood next to Nitro and raised the microphone to her lips as she waited for the roaring crowd to quieten.

"Well, hello Valencia, Spain!" J.J. began as the crowd roared again. "I've come to you from the WWE training facility called FCW. I'm the best; trained by the best. I've been trained by the one and only Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

The crowd went crazy and J.J. allowed herself to have a little smile.

"I'm not here to make friends though. I'm here to beat the best and become the best. When you see me in action, you'll know what I mean."

J.J.'s speech was interrupted then, by more music. Rolling her eyes, J.J. looked up at the ramp to see one Theodore Long step onto the ramp.

"I think that Spain would like to see you in action tonight, J.J, darlin'." He began, the crowd yelling their concurrence at this statement. "You say you're the best; lets see if you have the actions to back up the words. So, I'd like to introduce to you Spain, Victoria!"

"_I ain't the lady to mess wit'…" _

As Victoria's funky upbeat theme began, J.J. threw her mic out of the ring and bent forwards, palms resting on her thighs. She'd expected to be up against someone good in her first match, but not someone like Victoria. J.J. hadn't really watched any wrestling during her training; she only caught snippets here and there. She knew Victoria was good, she was tough and always alert. J.J. knew she'd have to stay on her toes if she was to beat the more experienced diva.

Victoria stepped out from backstage and stood for a moment, hands on her hips. She had brown hair, going just past her shoulders and bright red streaks, much like J.J.'s. Her brown eyes seemed to take in every detail as she gave J.J. a once-over before stepping down the ramp and slowly making her way to the ring, smile on her face.

Nitro slid out and walked up the ramp, disappearing backstage; J.J. backed to the opposite side of the ring as Victoria entered and a ref slid into the ring, ready to call the match. Victoria stepped to the middle of the ring, J.J. moving so that they were face to face. Well, as close to face to as they could get. Victoria normally towered over J.J. anyway and even with the heels on her wrestling boots, J.J. was shorter by a couple of inches.

"Please ladies, make this a clean fight." The ref said as the bell rang.

They both stood, brown eyes staring into grey-blue eyes for a moment and the ref seemed unsure of what to do. The moment ended when Victoria suddenly slapped the newest diva on the cheek and J.J. stepped backwards from the impact.

She paused for a moment. Victoria hit hard, but J.J. hit harder. Letting a small grin onto her face, J.J. retaliated, quickly giving her peer a return slap to her cheek. She didn't stop, kicking Victoria's midsection and, as the older woman doubled over, pulled her down in a DDT.

Deciding that a DDT wasn't going to be enough to stop the veteran diva, J.J. climbed the turnbuckle and paused so that she could gain her balance. As she paused, Victoria pulled herself up and lunged quickly at the ropes, sending them flinging around for a moment.

This movement knocked J.J. off balance and she slipped forwards, off the turnbuckle and onto the mat. The wind was knocked out of her and J.J. fought for her breath, clutching the back of her head where it had hit the canvas. Victoria quickly rolled her over and placed an arm across her chest. The ref slid onto the ground and began the count. One. J.J. took a deep breath in. Two. J.J. raised an arm off the mat quickly, stopping the count. She heard the older woman groan in annoyance.

Rolling away from Victoria before she had the chance to pull J.J. up by her hair, J.J. made sure she was on the opposite side of the ring before pulling herself to her feet. The older diva moved quickly to spear J.J., but she moved away from the turnbuckle at the last moment, sending Victoria head-first into the turnbuckle.

As Victoria stumbled backwards, J.J. climbed the turnbuckle again, this time facing away from her opponent. Victoria turned around so that she was facing J.J. and, after glancing back quickly, J.J. jumped. She pulled off a perfect back flip in midair and landed on Victoria in a perfect Moonsault. She rested her arms across Victoria, breathing heavily, and the ref began to count.

"1… 2… 3!"

Smiling, J.J. stood up and raised her arms in the air triumphantly. She ignored the referee's attempt to grab her hand and stood, walking over to one of the turnbuckles and leaping up. She didn't look it, but she was surprised she'd won so quickly. She raised her hands in the punkrock sign with a huge smile on her face. Dropping down, she brushed some of her streaked hair off her face and moved again, saluting each side of the crowd in the same way.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Victoria roll out of the ring and walk up to the top of the ramp. J.J.'s smile grew even more. She'd beaten one of Smackdown!'s veteran divas in her first match. Smiling triumphantly, J.J. slid out of the ring. She looked to the top of the ramp to see Victoria still there. J.J. expected her to be angry, or annoyed at least, because she'd been beaten by a 'newbie'. Victoria, however, didn't look either of those things. She had a half-smile on her face and was clapping along with the crowd.

J.J. slowly walked up the ramp, her eye on Victoria the whole time. As she reached where Victoria was standing, she paused for a moment. The veteran diva extended a hand. J.J. looked her new work-mate in the eye. Victoria just offered a friendly smile. Glancing quickly out at the crowd, J.J. reached and took Victoria's hand.

"Well done there. You were amazing." Victoria said quietly.

"Thanks." J.J. released her hand and raised it above her head once more before moving backstage.

--

"_J.J.?" _

"Shawn! How're you?" J.J. leaned back against the pillows on her bed in the hotel room.

"_Fine, fine. More importantly, how are you? It's great that you got to debut at a house show. On Friday you'll be on air!" _Shawn Michaels' husky voice came from the other end of the line.

"Shawn, it was amazing. The crowd, Victoria, everything!"

"_You shook her hand, I noticed. Did you two talk after the match?"_

"No. I think she tried to come after me, but I left." Balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder, J.J. stood up and pulled long black pyjama bottoms from her bag; along with a 'Heart Break Kid' shirt that was at least two sizes too big.

"_You're still the same old Jessica that I trained. Why don't you actually stop and try to speak to people? You'd make a few friends." _

"Are you telling me you don't like the J.J. you trained?" J.J. laughed. "Shawn, you know me. I don't _do_ people. They always get sick of me in the end. Why should I go to the trouble of making a few friends when they won't put up with my attitude?"

"_Well, maybe if you…" _Shawn began, but was cut off by J.J.

"If you try and tell me to change my attitude, Shawn, one more time…" J.J. rolled her eyes. This was an ongoing argument between her and her mentor. "I can't change who I am."

Walking into the small bathroom, J.J. set the pyjamas on the sink and went back to look for her hair brush.

"_Well, I suppose. If _I _can't change you, no-one can." _

"You're exactly right there, Shawn. Now, I better head off. I'm going to have a shower and a sleep. I have a headache after hitting that mat earlier."

"_Alright, darling. You rest up and I'll see you when I see you." _

"Thanks for calling, Shawn. I miss you!"

"_I miss you too, sweetie, I'll call you later. Bye." _

Snapping her phone shut and raking her fingers through her tangled hair J.J. sighed. She stepped into the bathroom and started the water, throwing her ring gear on the floor and stepping under the warm flow. Her mind was going at a hundred miles an hour.

She'd just had her first match as part of Smackdown! She had just _won_ her first match as part of Smackdown! She'd beaten one of Smackdown!'s most experienced divas.

Shaking her head, J.J. turned off the water, prepared to rest up before she started her training at the gym the next day.

* * *

**There you have it.  
Chapter four is on it's way, it's about half done.  
Please review!  
xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to my reviwers/fave/alert adders.  
Here's chapter four, I've been on a writing frenzy lately. It's kind of a fill in, J.J. has a run in with a few different people and we see a few different sides of her. **

**Again, I own nothing but the laptop this is written on and my falling-apart notebooks full of ideas.  
J.J. and the main storyline belong to BlackSuicideAngel.  
The wrestlers and Divas belong to the WWE. **

* * *

_What did I tell you? _

_I won my first match here at Smackdown! and loved it. I beat one of the veteran divas, Victoria. _

_I have to admit that she was more of an opponent than any of the FCW girls- when she knocked me off the ropes, my head hit the canvas pretty hard and that hurt!- but I beat her all the same. _

_I'd love to have a rematch sometime, see if I can beat her any faster than I did last night. _

_She and Nitro are the only people I've bumped into here at Smackdown! so far. And when I say 'bumped into' I mean it literally with Nitro. _

_I can't wait to get out there again, I might stay 'till the end of the show next time too, I left before it had finished, avoiding the crowds and getting some rest. I ended up with a nice headache from Victoria last night but after a hot shower and good nights sleep I'm feeling a lot better. _

_Now, I'm off to the gym to train a little. I'll see you guys next week on Smackdown! _

_J.J. _

--

Shoving open the door to the gym, J.J. took in the surroundings. Unlike the FCW gym where there were usually only two or three people training at any one time, this gym was crowded and it was only seven-thirty on Saturday morning. They had a plane taking them on a short flight to Barcelona that afternoon for a house show that night. Then, they were flying to Paris, France for the next house show after that. J.J. had received an e-mail from Theodore Long that morning telling her that Victoria had requested a rematch while they were in Barcelona.

Walking over to the womens changing rooms, she heard voices coming from inside and paused for a moment to listen.

"…She's really good. I don't know why you are being like this!"

"She's not one of us, Victoria! She's a little newbie who thinks she owns the place. She's not worth a rematch."

"Torrie, don't say that. She beat me last night, she is worth a rematch. You know, you're jealous you haven't been able to beat me in months and she comes and does it on her debut night."

J.J. smiled a little. So Victoria was defending her against someone else, Torrie. She didn't need Victoria to stand up for her; she was old enough to take care of herself. Shifting her duffle bag on her shoulder, she pushed the door open to see Victoria and a blonde staring each other down from opposite ends of the changing room.

Victoria and Torrie were both in track pants and a t-shirt, Victoria totally in black and Torrie in blue and white. The looked up as J.J. entered, neither woman saying anything.

"Am I interrupting something?" J.J. asked innocently, raising her eyebrows. Not receiving a reply, she decided to push the matter. "Last time I checked, I'm a grown woman. Victoria, I don't need you to stand up for me, I _can_ manage it by myself, thanks. And you…" She pointed to the blonde. "…if you have something to say to me, I'd rather you say it to my face."

She stepped past them and into one of the shower cubicles, locking the door behind her. She didn't plan on having a shower; she just wanted to be away from those two. Sure, she was new to Smackdown! but she could handle it. She didn't need other people looking out for her.

Almost ten minutes later, J.J. opened the door, checking to see of the women from before were still in the locker room. They weren't. She stepped out, having changed while she was in the cubicle. She was wearing runners, black track pants with a red streak down the side and a red top with 'J.J.' scrawled across it in black cursive. Her hair was pulled off her face with her signature black bandanna.

She left the change rooms and went into the gym. Stopping at the door, she looked around. There was a pair in the ring in the middle of the gym, practising their moves and two more on the apron. J.J. smiled, she enjoyed tag matches. She watched them for a moment. One was fairly short, with blonde hair that was spiked up and deep emerald eyes. The other was a lot larger than his opponent, with tanned skin, short brown hair and eyes a few shades darker than his hair.

One of the men on the outside, he looked Asian, was calling to the smaller guy to tag him in. On the opposite side of the ropes was someone J.J. recognised. Rey Mysterio was calling to his partner, his mask still on his face. So the little guy didn't take his mask off in the gym? J.J. giggled.

Looking off to one side there was a male lifting weights. His hair was long and dark and he had thoughtful brown eyes. He noticed J.J. watching him and smiled. J.J. looked away from him and saw Nitro laying into a punching bag over in the far corner. There were a few divas on treadmills and a guy with shoulder length blonde hair doing push-ups in the corner. She decided do just do what she normally did, finding a clear area on the floor out of everyone's way where she could stretch out.

Sitting down, J.J. stretched out first one leg, then the other, watching everything around her.

"Hey there."

J.J. blinked and looked up. Nitro was standing in front of her, smile on his face. "You're away in your own world there, J.J. Mind if I join you?"

"Yes." J.J. rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Nitro.

Nitro ignored it, sitting down. J.J. attempted to ignore him, continuing to watch the other wrestlers.

"That one there…" Nitro said, pointing, "… is Matt Hardy and the one in the corner is Adam, better known around here as Edge. The ones in the ring right now are Batista and Jimmy Wang Yang. Their partners are Rey Mysterio and Shannon Moore."

J.J. was silent for a moment before she responded. "Jimmy needs to take Batista down. Batista is so much bigger, so if Jimmy can get him off his feet he'll have a definite advantage. It shouldn't be too hard with Jimmy's speed. Avoid those arms and hit him with a dropkick or something, even a leg sweep from behind if he has to."

"You're pretty good for a newcomer."

"I've been wrestling for a long time. I haven't really watched much wrestling in years but I've been stuck at FCW for the last couple of years, bored to death. I know how to beat people a lot larger than me."

"Do you do a lot of moves like that? Dropkicks and moonsaults, I mean."

J.J. realised that she wasn't going to escape Nitro's questioning so easily. "Yeah, I do. I can fight alright on the ground but there's just… something about being in the air. You feel so free, like you can do absolutely anything."

"You were great in the ring last night. You beat Victoria, that's something to be proud of. That was a very nice moonsault you pulled off." Nitro commented.

"People around here don't seem to have very high expectations from me, do they?" J.J. frowned. "I'm better than all of you guys think. Just because I'm new doesn't mean I suck. I wasn't expecting to lose last night. Honestly, she wasn't much harder to beat than those little FCW shrimps."

Nitro frowned. "You know, you shouldn't be so self absorbed. Not many people will like it here."

"You can speak. Who's spent the last few months talking about how good he was?" J.J. snapped.

Nitro looked like he'd been slapped. "I'm just trying to warn you, trying to be your friend. Eventually, someone is going to get sick of the attitude and when they do..." He trailed off, knowing that J.J. had gotten his point.

"Whatever." Ignoring anything else Nitro had to say, J.J. stood up and walked away.

Nitro watched her go to a treadmill and step up, turning it on and jogging slowly, her hair bobbing up and down in time with her pace. He shook his head. J.J. was a complicated girl. She obviously didn't care what people thought of her and he liked that. The only problem was, people would get sick of her soon enough. He was dreading what would happen then. With her attitude and how stubborn she was, it wasn't going to turn out well.

--

"_Flight 203 to Barcelona, now boarding at gate seven. Flight 203 to Barcelona boarding at gate seven now." _

J.J. lifted up her carry bag and left the group she had been sitting with, heading towards the right gate. They'd been sitting in the airport for the last hour waiting for their flight. J.J. had been trying to avoid talking to everyone else and succeeded; everyone was in their own little groups talking and paid next to no attention to her. The only people who did talk to her were fans wanting signatures.

J.J. offered her ticket to the attendant, who waved her by. All the other Smackdown! and ECW wrestlers and Divas followed, showing their tickets before boarding the plane.

J.J. glanced down at her ticket. It read 'E8'. She followed the seats until she found row 'E' and slipped in until she found the eighth seat. Dropping her carry bag in front of her, J.J. untied her bandanna and fixed her hair before re-tying it. Digging her iPod out of her bag she set a song on and lay back, not paying attention to anything happening around her.

Tonight she was going to be in a match against Victoria again. If she managed to win it, they'd have a chance to be in a match at the up-and-coming No Mercy. She'd heard rumours that she was going to be involved in a huge feud with Victoria, but it hadn't been confirmed yet. She hadn't said much to anyone since she'd had that little 'chat' to Nitro earlier.

J.J. snapped out of her thoughts as someone sat down beside her. Looking over, she saw the guy from in the ring earlier- Shannon Moore. He looked different, his hair wasn't spiked, just lose and hanging down over his face. He smiled when he noticed her looking at him, his eyes sparkling. J.J. smiled quickly before turning back to her music.

--

An hour later J.J. flicked the iPod off, sick of the music playing. They still had about an hour left to fly.

"My name's Shannon." A voice with a thick Southern accent came from beside J.J.

J.J. looked at her companion. He smiled again and she nodded. "I'm J.J."

"How long have you wrestled for?"

"Two years at FCW, about three with Shawn Michaels before that."

Shannon looked impressed. "Wow, Shawn Michaels? That must be why you're so good. I was watching you last night in the ring. You did really well."

"Thanks." J.J. bent forwards and slipped her iPod into her bag. "I was watching you and your partner against Batista and Mysterio earlier. Try getting him off his feet; you'll have a better chance then."

"I'll try that." Shannon replied. "When we're against Rey we're pretty well matched, we're both high-flyers. You are too, I noticed. You were on the turnbuckle when you were knocked down last night, then you finished with a Moonsault. Is that your finisher?"

J.J. shrugged. "Not technically. I just use it a lot." Lying back in her chair, she closed her eyes, humming softly to herself.

"You know, if you tried to be nice to people, you might make some friends."

J.J.'s eyes snapped open and she glared at Shannon. J.J. was furious; he didn't even know her and was already making assumptions like that. He didn't flinch, just watched her reaction carefully.

"What business is it of yours, anyway?" J.J. snapped.

"I saw you and Nitro earlier. You didn't seem interested in anything he had to say. Last night, Victoria was trying to be nice and you totally blew her off." Shannon replied cooly.

"People like you are _why_ I don't try. I don't care whether people like me or not. I'm here for a reason and I don't want anyone getting in my way." J.J. dug her iPod back out of the bag and put it on, loudly.

Frowning, Shannon leaned back in his own chair.

* * *

**So J.J. has her first run-in with Shannon... Next chapter, J.J. and Victoria have their rematch and J.J. makes an unexpected friend.**

**Please, review!  
xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait on this one. I hit a glass wall and couldn't get it out...  
I'm still not one hundred percent happy with the end, but it's better than it was.  
In this chapter, J.J. goes up against Victoria again, has a run-in with another Diva and we see a softer side of her.**

**I own nothing.  
J.J. and the storyline belong to BlackSuicideAngel.  
The wrestlers belong to the WWE.**

**Read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

_I was told twice within a few hours that I should change to make some friends. Who do these people think I am?_

_I am __**not**__ changing just to please them. I don't care if they don't like my mouth, my attitude, my confidence or my style. It's who I am and I am not going to change. _

_I have a match against Victoria again later tonight. I'm meeting with the GM (a.k.a. Vickie Guerrero) about that match soon. If all goes well tonight, we might get a match at No Mercy. The PPV is on October 6__th__, so it's still a while away. It's worth waiting for though. _

_There are a lot of big events coming up. There are tri-branded shows next week, house shows Saturday and Sunday, Then a tri-branded aired show the Monday. The tri-branded shows are supposed to continue right through October, but they're still reviewing whether or not it'll be a good idea. No Mercy is next month and everyone is getting really excited about it. _

_I'm off; I have to get ready for my match now. _

_J.J.  
x_

--

Chewing a little on her lip ring- a habit that Shawn Michaels always told her off about- J.J. pulled her brush through her hair. She was in Barcelona, Spain and was going to perform in her second house show. She was going up against Victoria for a second time.

Setting the brush down on the bench beside her, J.J. tied her signature black bandanna around her hair and looked carefully at it in the mirror before putting her brush back in her bag and leaving the locker room. Before they had reached Barcelona, they had been told that most of their bags would be taken to a hotel; that all the wrestlers and divas were to take their duffels and anything they needed for that night and head straight to the arena for that nights show.

Letting the door to the locker room close behind her, J.J. followed the hall to where Vickie's office was. She knocked and entered.

"You wanted me?" She asked as she entered the white-washed room.

"Yes, take a seat J.J." Vickie pointed to the seat in front of her desk.

J.J. sat on the chair and raised her eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about No Mercy."

"That's October six, right?" J.J. inquired, pushing some stray hair behind her ears.

"That's right. Now, I've been talking to some people… We all agree that there will be a diva match of some sort. It will either be a tag team match or a match between you and Victoria. Either way, you two will be involved. You've become quite a hit already, even though last night was your first show."

"Do you have any idea who would be involved if it was a tag team match?" J.J. asked.

"I'm not sure. I think that the board would prefer we have just you two; the tag match is a backup plan. We'll have to see."

"Okay then."

"You're up against Victoria tonight?" J.J.'s boss asked.

"Yeah, she wanted another match. I got an e-mail from Long earlier telling me."

"Well, good luck with that. You can go now; you'll be on soon." Vickie smiled.

"Thanks. Bye!" Almost leaping out of her seat, J.J. left the office.

--

"J.J.? Are you in here?"

J.J. pulled her shirt down over her head before replying. "Yeah!"

The door to the locker room opened and Victoria stepped in, already dressed for their match later that night. Her hair was hanging loose and she was wearing flared black pants with red streaks and a matching top.

"How're you feeling about the match?" She asked J.J., sitting on the bench as J.J. pulled the brush through her hair for the second time within half an hour.

"I'm fine, Victoria." J.J. shoved the brush in her bag and turned to face her opponent for that night. "Why would you care? The reason you're going out there tonight is to try and beat me."

"J.J., I know we got off on the wrong foot…"

"Please, save me the whole 'I just want to be friends' speech." J.J. snapped, retying her bandanna and pulling a black cap over it. "I've already heard that one, earlier today actually. I just want to get out there. You ready to do this again?" She paused momentarily before reconsidering the cap, pulling it off and throwing it on top of her bag.

Victoria frowned, not used to such remarks coming from a fellow diva. Most of the divas were nice to each other or too involved in themselves to care about anyone else. J.J. was… different. She wasn't as self-absorbed as the other divas- well, not _quite_- but she still wasn't friendly to everyone. Victoria thought back but couldn't remember anyone actually making friends with J.J.

"Are you coming?" J.J. interrupted Victoria's thought, addressing her opponent in a rude manner before walking out the door, leaving the locker room and a very annoyed Victoria behind her.

--

"_Your lips they glisten cherry red  
and I wanna taste it all  
your hips are shaking me to death  
the way you shake it"_

J.J. stepped through the curtain for her second night in a row; the crowd began to cheer insanely as she did so. She pumped her fist in the air in time with the upbeat tune, a huge smile on her face. J.J. was in black shorts and long black boots, her midriff revealing low cut black tee had 'J.J.' scrawled across it in green cursive. Her hair was, again, loose and her signature bandanna wrapped around it as per usual.

She slid into the ring, waving to the crowd with what she hoped was a content smirk on her face.

"_I ain't the lady to mess wit'…' _

Victoria stepped onto the top of the ramp with a confident grin on her face. She and J.J. made eye contact and, as she walked down the ramp, neither broke it. Sliding into the ring and paying no attention to the referee, Victoria stepped so that she was again face-to-face with J.J. in a replica of the last night's match. This time it was J.J. who ruined the moment, delivering a knee to the sternum of her opponent.

Victoria double over but dropped quickly to her knees to avoid the arm J.J. swung at her head. J.J. stepped back in time to avoid being pulled over by Victoria. As Victoria pulled herself to her feet, J.J. moved to the opposite side of the ring so the she was behind Victoria. As Victoria straightened out, J.J. grabbed her left arm and pulled it up behind her back, sending the taller woman back to her knees as she gasped in pain.

"Never…" J.J. gave another tug at Victoria's arm. "…Never, _ever_ underestimate me." She dropped down, kneeing Victoria in the small of the back. J.J. stood back up and let go of Victoria's arm. Victoria, groaning, clutched at her left shoulder and lay back on the canvas. J.J. smiled and stepped so the she was next to Victoria's legs and smiled down at the fallen woman.

"What did I tell you?" J.J. asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"That's where you're wrong…" Victoria muttered from down on the canvas. J.J. frowned and then gasped as she felt her legs pulled from underneath her as Victoria hooked her legs around J.J.'s ankles. Only as she fell backwards did she realize how close to the turnbuckle she was, her head hitting the padded metal hard.

She felt herself being pulled away from the turnbuckle and Victoria place and arm over her.

One…

_You're strong, J.J. You just have to believe in yourself. _J.J. remembered Shawn Michaels once saying to her.

Two…

_I believe in you._

'This one's for you…' J.J. thought as she raised her arm and shoulder off the canvas a split second before the referee's hand hit. She rolled herself off the edge of the canvas and onto the hard mats outside the ring to catch her breath. Slowly, J.J. stood up, hands on the back of her head. The crowd behind the barrier started calling out to her, some yelling words of encouragement and others calling her obscene names.

Victoria, still in the ring, was sick of waiting for her opponent to get back in the match. The referee was counting- he was up to four- and Victoria wanted to win the match properly, not by count-out. She wanted to prove that she was better than Smackdown!'s new diva.

She slid out of the ring and grabbed J.J., pushing her roughly to the apron and aiding her up into the ring. Sliding back in, Victoria covered again and, again, J.J. kicked out. Victoria pulled J.J. to her feet and, when she felt J.J.'s knees give a little, pulled J.J. up onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry takeover. J.J. kicked wildly against the vice-like grip of the older woman.

Victoria's grip loosened for just a second, but that was all J.J. needed. Sliding backwards, J.J. pulled the unsuspecting veteran diva backwards and rolled her up. The referee's hand hit the canvas once… twice… three times.

"_Your lips they glisten cherry red  
and I wanna taste it all  
your hips are shaking me to death  
the way you shake it"_

The bell rang, signalling the end of the match and J.J.'s theme began. Victoria, once again defeated, rolled off the edge of the canvas and walked up the ramp and backstage without paying any attention to the roaring crowd or her opponent. J.J. stood up, a huge smile on her face. She'd beaten Victoria for the second night in a row, faster than she had the previous night.

High-fiving fans as she made her way backstage, J.J. walked up the ramp. The smile never left her face. Stepping backstage, J.J. grabbed the bottle of water that one of the backstage crew offered and headed back to the locker room.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

J.J. looked up as she entered to see a girl sitting on one of the benches, fiddling with a strand of her frizzy red hair. She looked young, with inquisitive brown eyes that seemed to question everything. Her frizzy reddish hair was pulled off her face in a rough pigtail.

"I'm Cherry." She offered, smiling.

"I'm J.J." J.J. walked over to her bag and pulled out her cell and brush. After making sure that she hadn't missed any calls she dropped the phone back on her duffle and brushed the knots out of her hair.

"Nice work out there. How's your head feeling?"

"Fine."

"You hit that turnbuckle pretty hard, would you like an ice pack or something?" Cherry asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

There was tapping at the door and both J.J. and Cherry looked up to see a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl smiling at them. She was wearing a black skirt that could have easily been classed as a belt and a tiny blue top. Her hair was loose, hanging around her face with a blue flower behind her ear.

"I was coming to congratulate you, J.J., on your win tonight. A newbie beating a veteran twice in a row, it's not all that common."

"Umm… Thanks?" J.J. pushed her brush into her bag and faced the diva. "You're Barbie, right?"

The blonde nodded, her hair bouncing. "But call me Kelly, everyone else does. You know, I never thought you'd win that match before."

"And why might that be?" J.J. stood in front of Kelly, hands on hips.

Kelly snorted as if J.J. had asked the most stupid question. "You're a _newbie_. Why else? Oh, you honestly didn't think you actually stood a chance, did you?"

"That's where you're wrong. I _do_ stand a chance. I've beaten Victoria, possibly the best diva there is today. Unlike some people, I got here based upon skill, not barbie-wannabe looks." J.J. snapped, her voice rising.

"Hey, just because you don't look like --."

J.J. cut Kelly off. "Don't you _dare_ try that on me. I prefer not to pump myself with plastic, thank you very much."

"I prefer to enhance my… my, my natural beauty than to look like _that_." Kelly indicated to what J.J. was wearing, a disgusted look on her face.

"Look, I really don't care, okay? I've won two matches in two days. I could count the number of matches you've won on one hand!"

Kelly stepped forward, looking like she was about to slap the newest diva. She eyes were flashing in anger and

Cherry, who had been silent watching everything unfold, decided to speak up.

"Kelly? Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

The blonde diva stopped glaring at J.J. and turned her attention to Cherry. "And who do you think _you_ are, speaking to me like that?" She demanded.

"Look, I… I don't think its right. You just barge in here and tell J.J. she can't fight when you've never had a shot against her yourself."

Kelly smiled. "Well, I think I'll do just that. I'm going to talk to Vickie. Make sure you're not busy tomorrow night, _newbie_."

With another glare at both of the other divas, Kelly stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door hard behind her.

Cherry went back to her quiet spot on the bench, fiddling with a strand of her hair. J.J. sat in front of her.

"Um, thanks for that." She began awkwardly.

Cherry smiled. "Don't mention it. I noticed that no-one really paid attention to your skill. To them, you're just another new kid."

"Well, thanks for that one anyway."

"That's ok…" Cherry paused. "Uh, you wanna come over to my hotel room later? We can watch a movie or just chat or something...?"

J.J. nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

**There you have it.  
xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to start by apologising profusely to all my reviewers, especially x.Monster.x who I'm writing this for. Between school, my Shannon and Nitro muses playing hide-and-go-seek and me being out too much, it's taken a long time to write this chapter. Again, I'm sorry.  
On a better note, here's chapter six! We see a little Cherry/J.J. interaction, more Shannon/J.J./Nitro conflict and finally a softer side to our newest diva and the 'A-List' superstar. **

**I only own my new notebook totally dedicated to this story and the laptop I write it on.  
Read, review.**

_

* * *

__Well, what do ya know? _

_I did make a friend here at the WWE; if you can call it that. I'm not gonna go into details, except that she defended me against someone else and not just because I'm a 'newbie' who seems to have a little skill. _

_In other news, I have a match against a certain blonde diva here you guys know as Kelly Kelly tomorrow night. It was going to be me against Victoria again but Kelly wanted her match and now I suppose she's got it. I'm waiting on the go-ahead from Long and as soon as I get it… I can't wait to get out there and show that blonde little--. _

_No. I'll stop, sorry._

_I'm off now. I'll see you guys in my first aired match tomorrow night!_

_J.J. _

--

Yawning, J.J. pulled a clean top over her head after a long, hot shower. Being in the WWE was her dream, but it did take a lot out of her. She stepped back into the bathroom and looked at her appearance in the mirror.

Her jeans were like they usually were; long and torn at the bottom. She wore a bright pink belt around her waist and a hip-hugging black tee. It was longer than usual, hitting the hem of her pants, but it had a plunging neckline and the sleeves were torn. Her boots click-clicked as she walked across the tiled hotel bathroom floor. Her red-streaked dirty blonde hair was loose and held off her face by her ever-present black bandanna.

Throwing on a black hoodie, J.J. grabbed her phone from where she'd thrown it on the bed and left the hotel room, grabbing the duffle that was on the floor on her way. She was going to meet Cherry at her hotel room before they went down to the gym and then to a coffee shop for a drink.

J.J. wasn't sure what to think of the diva. She seemed innocent, but knew all about J.J.'s attitude and still defended her. Turning a corner, J.J. spotted the older redhead locking the door to her hotel room. She turned and, upon seeing J.J., smiled and waved. The new diva nodded a hello and smiled as Cherry jogged to catch up to her.

"How're you feeling?"

J.J. shrugged. "Fine."

"That's good. How're you handling everything?" The pair turned the corner and began to take a flight of stairs down to the next floor of the hotel. J.J. was a little surprised that Cherry continued to question her but answered anyway.

"Alright. It's a little tough at times but so worth it."

"It does get like that sometimes. When you've been doing this as long as I have, you kinda get used to it."

J.J. nodded her understanding. "Even when I was just at FCW, things would get tough. I got through it though. I'm tougher than I look."

"Watching you the past couple of nights, I'd believe that. You're young and strong, you'll make it through, no matter what gets thrown your way. People are all going to tell you different things here; follow your heart, follow your head. In the end it's your choice, and you have to make the right one."

"What would you say? Head or heart?"

"Me? Follow your heart, but take your head with you."

J.J. smiled at the wise words from her peer. Although Cherry looked young, she was nine years J.J.'s senior but taking the time to talk to her, get to know her. Not many people gave J.J. a chance.

"So… Why Cherry?" J.J. asked, trying to make conversation as the pair left the hotel and went out onto the dark street which was lit only by streetlights, heading towards the nearby twenty-four hour gym.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get to have Cherry as your ring name? I don't know how you get Cherry from Kara." J.J. was referring to the woman's real name.

"I don't really remember that well. I originally used Cherry Pie, when they wanted that whole eighties thing. I eventually ditched the 'Pie' part and Cherry has stuck. A lot of the people around here are known more by their ring names. What about you? J.J. the real name or an acronym?"

J.J. laughed as she pushed open the door to the gym. "It's not my name, believe me. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

--

Two and a half hours later, both Cherry and J.J. were seated in a coffee shop, sipping lattes. J.J. was rubbing her shoulder where a bruise was already showing from the sparring session the women had. J.J. may not have been a people person, but she did enjoy training with Cherry. Cherry had pushed her and helped her, making her work a lot harder than she had in a long time.

"Did I really hit you that hard?" Cherry asked, pointing to J.J.'s arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, no, it's fine." J.J. laughed. "I haven't had a training session like that since the last time I trained with Shawn."

"That's right; you trained with Michaels, didn't you? Do you two still keep in contact?"

J.J. nodded. "Yeah, we do. He's the greatest; he always knows what to say to cheer me up, make me smile or gives me that little bit of advice just when I need it."

There was a rattle as the door opened, setting off the bells attached at the top. J.J. looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw who had come in. Cherry noticed and looked at the door, a small smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You got a thing against those three?"

J.J. shook her head. "Only two of them. Nitro's attempt at being my friend failed miserably and Shannon had the guts to judge me before we'd gotten to know each other."

"And Adam?"

"The other guy? The most I've seen of him is doing push-ups in the gym." J.J. laughed.

The three men paused at the door and looked around the dim coffee shop. Shannon was the first to spot the two women, waving to them before turning to Nitro and Adam. They spoke to one another for a moment and then walked over to where Cherry and J.J. were sitting. All three of them were in jeans and hoodies; Nitro's black, Shannon's dark green and Adam's blue.

"Hey, ladies. Mind if we join you?" Nitro asked, pushing his hood off his head and lifting his sunglasses up so that he could see them properly.

"Yes." J.J. glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Nitro grabbed a chair from the nearest table and sat it next to J.J. backwards so that his legs were around the back of it, a smile on his face. "I thought you'd be happy doing this."

The other two men sat on the spare chairs, all five of them now seated around the circular table.

"I am. I just don't like being treated like I don't know what I'm doing."

Adam frowned and looked at his companions, a puzzled expression on his face. Nitro looked down at his hands.

"Hey, I never did that to you." Shannon put in, running his hand through his damp blonde hair.

J.J. shook her head. "No, you were the one to judge me, remember?" She stood up. "Sorry Cherry, I have to go. Think we can do this another time?"

The older woman nodded her understanding. "I'll come by your room later."

J.J. smiled at her gratefully before grabbing her duffle and leaving the coffee shop, door clanging as it slammed shut.

--

J.J. dropped her duffle on the floor and lay back on the bed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. She'd been having a great day- the best she'd had in a long time- and Nitro and Shannon had to come and ruin it. Sitting up, J.J. grabbed her cell and dialled a very familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Shawn. It's just me."

"_I don't like that tone, darling. What's wrong? How've you been?"_

"I've been alright, actually. I won my match earlier, and then Cherry and I trained for a while. We're flying out to Paris tomorrow morning and I think I'll be having a match with Kelly Kelly while we're there."

"_That's great! I did see that match, well done. You've made a friend then?" _Shawn inquired.

"I suppose. She's nice enough; she really helped me while we were training.

"_See? My little Jessie does have a nice side!"_

"Please, please don't call me Jessie!" J.J. sighed. "I do have a nice side, depending on who the other person is. If it's Cherry, yeah. I can handle her. When I'm out in the ring, no. I'm not a little goody-two-shoe who plays by the rules. I'm a heel and I play by my own."

"_And I'm still trying to work out how that happened, even after training under me."_

"It's just me, Shawn. You know that. And if it's someone like Nitro or Shannon, I'm not nice at all."

"_Johnny Nitro and Shannon Moore?"_

"Yes, Shawn. They're the ones."

Shawn laughed. _"Babe, take it easy with them. Nitro is a little clueless when it comes to women, but Shannon is a nice kid. What happened with him? Why don't you like him?"_

"We were on the plane and one of the first thing he told me was to be nicer to people!" J.J. exclaimed. "Shawn, he hadn't even tried to get to know me."

"_Well, your little chat with Nitro must have annoyed him."_

J.J. frowned. "How do you know about that? You're not even on the same brand as me!"

"_Word travels fast around places like these, sweetie." _

"Great." J.J. moaned as there was a knock on the door. "I think that's Cherry. I better go."

"_Alright darling, take care." _

"Bye Shawn." Snapping her phone shut, J.J. dropped it on her duffle as she headed towards the door. Pushing stray hair off her face, J.J. pulled the door open. The smile on her face disappeared as she saw who it was.

"Oh. It's you."

"It's nice to see you too, J.J. Can I please come in?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Why don't you just go back to your mirror or something?" J.J. put her hands on her hips. "Just leave me alone."

"Very mature. Please?"

J.J. sighed and stepped back from the door, allowing her visitor into the room. "What do you want, Nitro?"

"To apologise." Nitro walked in slowly and sat on the end of J.J.'s bed, running his hands nervously through his long, dark hair. "I… I never really gave you a chance. I'd like, if you want, a fresh start."

J.J. snorted. "Are you serious? Johnny Nitro, the 'Shaman of Sexy'…" She used air quotes to show her point. "…actually has a, dare I say it? He has a soft side?"

Nitro shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "J.J., I'm being serious here."

"Sorry, let me take off my clown wig and bright red nose." J.J. muttered sarcastically as she joined Nitro on the end of the bed. "What is it exactly you want?"

"Like I said; a second chance. I didn't treat you very well when you first came here and I'm really sorry." He smiled, taking one of J.J.'s hands in his own.

"But… Why?" J.J. inquired, looking confused.

"You seem like a nice enough girl. I didn't really take the time to see any other side to you than the side I saw when we first met. I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that." J.J. smiled back at Nitro, grey-blue eyes staring into brown.

"Well, let's go from the top, shall we?" Nitro laughed. "Hi, you're new here, aren't you?"

J.J. nodded, giggling. "Yes I am. My name is J.J."

"I'm Johnny Nitro, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

  
**So Nitro and J.J. are making a fresh new start with each other, while J.J. and Shannon are still on the rocks.  
Next chapter: J.J. meets a few superstars and J.J. and Kelly Kelly have their match.  
Review!  
xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven. Two chapters in about three days to make up for the huge wait on the last chapter.  
J.J. takes on Kelly Kelly in this chapter, and also meets a few of the other Smackdown! superstars.  
All I own in my laptop.  
**_  


* * *

  
__Tonight's the night. _

_It's the night I take out Kelly Kelly and prove to her that there's more to this than looks. It's called World __**Wrestling **__Entertainment for a reason. I still can't believe she had the guts to tell me she'd rather pump herself with plastic than to look like me. Haha, it's funny, actually. Plastic has done nothing to make her pretty, believe me. I'm convinced that all that plastic surgery went to her head. _

_I've made a friend here in a certain veteran diva- no, it's not Victoria- but I won't say who. Another much-loved Superstar has also come forward and tried to be my friend. Getting on my good side usually keeps you out of harms way._

_Well, I should go. I'll see ya'll soon, when I'm standing triumphantly in the ring. _

_J.J. _

--

"Hey, Jay. Are you ready for your match?" Nitro asked as he jogged up behind J.J., who was heading up the steps of the French arena three hours before the next show was scheduled to start. A few WWE fans were scattered around, already waiting for the show.

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait to slap that plastic smirk off her dumb blonde little face." J.J. laughed as she shifted the duffle on her shoulder to a more comfortable position and pushed open a side door, flashing her pass to the security guard, who waved her and Nitro through.

"I'm sure you'll do great. Why don't you go check out your locker room, I'll meet you in catering in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, I'll see ya then." J.J. waved goodbye as she left Nitro at the door in search of her locker room. She called to one of the backstage crew and quickly received directions to the right hall. Following the directions given she followed the halls around until she found a door with 'J.J.' on it on thick black cardboard.

Stepping inside, J.J. admired the room. She was going to be in France for a few days and already their great hospitality was showing. There was a couch up one end, in front of a small table and mini-bar which was stocked with water bottles. The other end, on vinyl floor, had a bench and a large locker to keep her duffle in. There was also a monitor on the wall so that she could watch the in-ring action from the comfort of the couch.

J.J. dropped her duffle on the bench and pulled out her wrestling gear for that night's show. She'd decided to go a little more casual that night, black lycra shorts which went down just past her knees and a tight black top with 'J.J.' in bright red cursive across the front. She pushed her black wrestling boots under the bench and pulled out her bandanna before pulling open the locker door and dropping the duffle in it.

Sighing, she sat on the bench. Tonight would be only her third match for the WWE. Three matches in three days, it was something to be proud of. She still hadn't really made any friends at the WWE. Not a lot of people put up with her attitude and, at times, arrogance. Cherry had tried last night to get to know her and, seemingly, didn't mind the attitude. Nitro had also stayed in her hotel room for a good two and a half hours after their 'second beginning' to get to know her. She relaxed when he was around. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but he seemed to understand her. Maybe it was the arrogant in-ring façade.

Folding the bandanna and trying it around her left wrist, J.J. grabbed a bottle of water before leaving the locker room in search of catering. That was an easy task though; all she had to do was follow the noise. Catering was, in any city, the usual gathering place for all the divas and Superstars before a show.

"J.J.!"

As she entered catering Nitro, who was sitting at a table with a few people J.J. hadn't yet met and one person she had, called for her to join him. Opening her bottle of water, J.J. moved to the table he was sitting at and sat on the spare seat next to him.

"This is Smackdown!'s newest diva, J.J." Nitro began. "J.J., this is Michelle McCool."

A smiling woman with dark blonde hair waved to J.J., who smiled back politely.

"And these are Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and Brett and Brian Major. You already know Shannon." The men- a dark haired, dark eyed man and four blonde haired men respectively- all nodded to J.J. as they were introduced. Taking a mouthful of water from her bottle, J.J. turned to Nitro.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

Nitro shook his head. "Not tonight. You, Shannon and Matt are the only ones here who have matches out of all of us."

"I'm up against the U.S. champ, Montel. I'm hopin' to get that title from him." Matt put in with a thick southern accent, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I've been workin' on it for a while. Now it's my time."

"And no doubt you'll get it." J.J. nodded at the smiling man.

"What about you, J.J.? Who are you up against tonight?" Michelle inquired, her blue eyes flashing.

"Kelly Kelly, I think." J.J. shrugged. "I haven't heard yet but I assume so, after a little run-in with her last night." She lifted the water bottle back up to her lips and took another mouthful.

"Well, give her an extra elbow or two for me?" Michelle laughed. "She's done nothing but cause trouble."

"It'll be my pleasure."

As J.J. turned back and spoke to Nitro, Shannon watched her curiously. She'd only been with the WWE for a few days and in that time had earned quite a reputation for herself, not only in the ring but also outside of it. In the ring she was known for her strength, her stamina and endurance. Outside the ring, backstage, she wasn't particularly hostile, but more distant. Well, that really depended what mood you caught her in, Shannon mused to himself. She didn't speak to many people, had an attitude and had turned up with Nitro at the arena earlier after obviously not getting along with him for her first couple of days at the WWE. She was a curious girl and he couldn't figure her out.

Within a few minutes the whole table was alive with chatter and J.J. was sitting back awkwardly. She wasn't a people person and it wasn't often she got into a conversation with one person, much less a whole table of people. Nitro noticed her fiddling with her bandanna on her wrist and gently tapped her shoulder. He smiled when she looked up at him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He offered.

Nodding and leaving her water bottle where it was on the table, J.J. stood up and Nitro followed her as she left catering. Once she was away from the chatter, J.J. relaxed a little. Once the turned a corner, however, she tensed back up again. Kelly Kelly was standing with another blonde haired blue eyed diva. Both women were leaning up against the wall, talking to someone that J.J. didn't recognise. _Flirting _with someone, J.J. corrected.

The blonde that J.J. didn't know was the first to spot her. With a few muttered words to Kelly Kelly, both blondes said goodbye to their male companion and sauntered to where J.J. and Nitro were standing. J.J. took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten in her head.

"Well, look what we have here. It's Smackdown!'s new diva, huh?" The new blonde stated with what sounded like a slightly forced French accent, smiling seductively at Nitro. "And who is, undoubtedly, ECW's hottest star."

It was then that J.J. lost her cool. Taking another deep breath, she stepped so that she was right in front of the blonde, between her and Nitro.

"And who might you be?" J.J. asked coldly.

"I'm Maryse, not that it's any of your business."

"Well, Maryse, how about you and your little twin barbie-lookalike go potter off and annoy someone else?"

Kelly Kelly laughed and moved so that she was next to her blonde friend and right in front of J.J. "Back off." She warned, her blue eyes flashing in anger.

J.J. laughed. "Please, fill me in on why I'm going to take orders from a wannabe?"

"J.J…." Nitro warned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off, turning and glaring at him coldly for a moment before turning back to Maryse and Kelly.

"You know, Kelly, I never did anything, _anything_ to you. I never did anything to go against you or show you that I wasn't your friend. Why the hell are you doing this? Are you _trying_ to drive me crazy or does it come naturally to you?"

Maryse smirked. "You'd wanna calm down there, sunshine. You don't want to get suspended in your first week here, do you?"

"J.J., let's go." Nitro put one hand on either one of her shoulders, more forcefully this time.

With another glare at Kelly Kelly and Maryse, J.J. pushed past them and stormed away, Nitro not far behind her.

--

"_Holla! Holla! Holla!  
__Well, all my girls in the club say ooh…"_

Clad in a tiny grey skirt, pink top and black wrestling boots, her hair pulled back in a rough pigtail with a few loose strands at the front, the blonde-haired blue-eyed diva stepped out onto the ramp for her match. There was a mixture of jeers, boos and cheers for her but, even waiting backstage for her cue to head out, J.J. could tell that Kelly Kelly wasn't one of the much-loved divas.

The blonde strutted towards the ring with a confident smile on her face and attempted to high-five some fans as the crowd responded with louder boos and jeers. She slid into the ring and waved to the crowd, getting the same reaction.

"_Your lips they glisten cherry red  
and I wanna taste it all  
your hips are shaking me to death  
the way you shake it…"_

Pumping her fist in time with the music, J.J. stepped out on top of the ramp. She walked slowly down the ramp, not bothering to high-five her fans. It wasn't her style. Already, she was getting a reputation as one of the biggest heels in the ring and she wasn't going to give that up. She listened to the crowds reaction and realised everything was split. She could hear cheers, but boos as well. That was the way she liked it.

Stepping up the steel steps, J.J. kept one eye on Kelly Kelly in case she tried anything. The veteran blonde wasn't normally one for good ol' fashioned play-by-the-rules wrestling, but the hair-pulling eye-gouging without the referee noticing wrestling. Not that J.J. minded of course, she wasn't exactly one to play by the rules herself, but the match hadn't even begun and Kelly was already looking like she wanted blood.

Once both women were in the ring, the referee quickly went over the rules and signalled the bell. The moment it rang, J.J. and Kelly grappled in the middle of the ring. J.J. brought her knee to her opponent's midsection in an attempt to gain the upper hand from the beginning of the match. Kelly dropped to one knee. J.J. followed it up with an elbow to her shoulder.

Kelly grabbed at J.J.'s legs and pulled backwards, attempting to pull Smackdown!'s newest diva to the ground. Realising this, J.J. moved away quickly and sent a kick to Kelly's head. Diving down, J.J. quickly draped an arm across her opponent. The ref began to slap the canvas, but Kelly Kelly kicked out on the second count.

Groaning in frustration, J.J. pulled Kelly up by her hair, receiving a stern warning from the referee. Once she was on her feet, Kelly sent a few fists to J.J.'s sternum and J.J. let go, backing away. Kelly Kelly followed her punches with a kick and this time it was J.J. on the ground.

It was Kelly's turn to cover, but J.J. wasn't going to go down so easily. She quickly rolled over as the referee hit the mat for the first time. Just like in her last match, J.J. rolled out of the ring to catch her breath. Kelly Kelly may have looked like a ditzy blonde but she sure hit hard.

The blonde stood inside the ring now, yelling to J.J. to get back in to finish the match. J.J. was all too eagre to comply with Kelly's demands. Moving so that she was halfway up the ramp, J.J. had a running start and slid into the ring, much like Adam when he did his Edge-style entrance. As she entered, she swung her legs so that she was sliding through the ring feet-first, like a baseball slide. Her feet connected with Kelly's legs and the veteran diva fell forwards, getting up close and personal with the canvas.

J.J. crawled over to her after using the ropes to stop her momentum. She rolled Kelly onto her back and placed one hand on the fallen women's chest as the referee began to count. Again, he hit two before the blonde kicked out. She rolled to the rings and used them to pull herself to her feet. J.J. pulled herself to her feet as Kelly Kelly began to climb the turnbuckle near the ramp in the right.

J.J. quickly leapt at the turnbuckle, grabbing onto the ropes. They began to swing wildly. Kelly fell forwards, falling over the ropes and hitting the hard mats outside the ring. Rolling to her side and grabbing at her head, Kelly Kelly struggled to her feet. Smiling, J.J. climbed the turnbuckle and balance precariously on the top for a few seconds, trying to gain her balance.

Taking a deep breath, J.J. launched herself up into a move that she knew her mentor hated seeing her do. It was a high-flying, high-risk manoeuvre if it wasn't pulled off and landed correctly. With Kelly on her knees and about to turn around, it was now or never. Tucking in her knees and turning a back flip in the air, J.J. landed on top of Kelly Kelly in a shooting star. Her left wrist hit the mat at an awkward angle and she clutched at it as she pulled herself to her feet using her right hand.

She lifted her knee up to the apron and pulled herself into the ring, grasping the bottom rope with her right hand. The referee began to count as Kelly Kelly lay motionless on the mats outside.

"One… Two… Three…"

Still, the blonde didn't move. J.J. ran her right hand through her red-streaked hair

"…Four… Five… Six…"

Kelly slowly rolled onto her side, attempting to pull herself to her feet. J.J. watched, knowing, _hoping_, that the blonde would be too disorientated to get up.

"…Seven…"

J.J. allowed herself a small smile. Shawn Michaels would normally be there now, telling her to get out there, to finish the match properly. Even her best friend back at FCW, Leigh, would lecture her on it occasionally. But, being a heel, J.J. didn't care how the match ended so long as she won.

"…Eight… Nine… Ten!"

The referee signalled for the bell to ring.

"_Your lips they glisten cherry red  
and I wanna taste it all  
your hips are shaking me to death  
the way you shake it…"_

* * *

  
**Review!  
xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight. It's been finished for a bit but I've just re-read over it and I'm pretty happy with it. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

_A little fracture is a small price to pay for being able to beat the living daylights out of Ms. Blank. I have to miss a week of in-ring action but it was worth it. No need for you all to worry though, I'm going to rest up and make sure I'm working at my best._

_Apparently on Sunday week there is gonna be a tag-match between myself and three other divas. I'll be well rested and ready for that. Now, I'm going to kick back and relax. Typing is a little more difficult without proper use of my left hand. _

_I'll be back in that ring faster than you can all say "__**Kelly Kelly is a Barbie doll wannabe.**__"_

_J.J. _

--

Watching two of her new workmates on the monitor, J.J. sighed wistfully. She hated not being able to wrestle, not being able to get out and do what she loved most. Never before had J.J. been forced to stay out of the ring for nine days. She was always careful when she wrestled, she knew her limits and although she pushed herself, she was mindful of them. She knew when taking that plunge, the roughly eight-foot drop when she turned into the shooting star press, that there was a risk involved.

Groaning and pulling on her runners, J.J. stood up and threw her bottle of water on the couch before leaving the locker room. She pulled on the door with extra vigour and smiled at the satisfying sound it made when it slammed shut.

"What's up, sweetie?"

J.J. spun and frowned at Nitro, who was coming up behind her. "Firstly, you do _not_ call me sweetie."

Laughing, Nitro raised his hands in surrender, palms facing J.J. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry. I just… I hate not being able to wrestle, you know?" J.J. fiddled with the tape around her left wrist.

"I do." Nitro approached J.J. and put his arm around her shoulders. "But you'll get through it. Its nine days, and then you're going to be back in the ring and better than ever. Besides, you can watch the new-and-improved John Morrison beat his opponent tonight."

As they started off down the corridor toward the curtain J.J. looked at Nitro, confused. "John _Morrison_? What's with that?"

"I need a change. I'm not with MNM anymore, and Melina is over on RAW. I need to move on, and what better way to do that than with a new persona?"

"You've already had, what? Four, five personas? Isn't that enough?"

"What to you mean, four or five? I only remember two. Nitro and Morrison."

"Johnny Spade." J.J. ticked off on her index finger.

"I was proven wrong."

"Ace."

"Twice."

"Blaze." Ring finger joined index and middle.

"Thrice."

"That's an elegant word for you. Onyx."

"Not elegant. What comes after thrice?"

"Hennigan." J.J. started again on her index finger. "Superstar."

"You can stop now. I get your point."

"They're all the same though." J.J. pointed out. "You brag about how good you are. You wrestle in that same obnoxious way you always have."

Nitro gave J.J. a small shove. "Watch it young lady," he warned with a smile on his face, "or you might just be on the end of one of my Moonlight Drives."

"Like you'd hurt me."

With a defeated shrug, Nitro steered J.J. into the large open area behind the curtain. It was usually crowded before, during and even sometime after a show and it was no different on that particular night. J.J. could see Adam standing with Matt Hardy off to one side, and a few of the divas huddled together, giggling and laughing. Shannon was pacing close to the curtain, obviously a little nervous about his match. J.J. resisted the urge to giggle, his usually flat long hair was spiked up and he wore makeup on and around his eyes. His usual loose clothes were gone, replaced by torn jeans and a long, thick looking jacket. His emerald eyes still shone, with both nerves and excitement.

"You alright?" Nitro asked, sounding a little worried. He smiled at J.J. and she returned the smile and nodded.

Looking around, J.J. realised that it was her first real smile in days. Nitro had that effect on her; he was addictive. He was the one person who knew how to break down those walls she put up and, for once, J.J. didn't care. Nitro made her happy and she loved him for that. Every time he smiled her heart leapt and she didn't have to fake enthusiasm. She softened up around him, she felt like she could be herself.

"I better go; I have a match to get ready for." Nitro said, snapping J.J. out of her thoughts. With a wave, he left her and began to head towards Shannon.

"Good luck." J.J. called after him. He waved again over his shoulder.

"Well, lookie here."

J.J. turned to see Kelly Kelly standing behind her, smile on her seemingly flawless face. Looking carefully, J.J. noticed a little bruising on her left cheek. She silently swore to herself to leave more of a mark the next time they faced one another.

"What do you want?"

"Ooh." Kelly sniggered. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood; I'm just not in the mood for you." J.J. turned to leave and swore as Kelly grabbed her left wrist, her bandaged wrist. "What's your problem?"

"You really need to learn how to act around here."

J.J. rolled her eyes. "Not again. Kelly, I'm out of here."

"Why? Scared you can't make it to the top of this business like _some of us_." Kelly asked pointedly.

A new voice joined the conversation. "Kelly, you're nowhere near the top, sweetie. If you are the top, I'd hate to see the bottom."

J.J. frowned as Victoria laughed at Kelly, who was stuttering and glaring angrily. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, but I thought-."

"Then keep out."

"Why do you push everyone away? We try to be nice, try to make you feel welcome and you don't pay any attention to us." Victoria pressed, crossing her arms. "You're no better than the rest of us here."

"I never said I was. Victoria, you haven't seen half of me yet. You might want to wait before you make any snap judgements. Besides, if I remember correctly, I've beaten you not just once, but twice."

"So you're saying you _are_ better than the rest of us? The ones who have been here for years?" Victoria stepped face-to-face with J.J., balling her fists at her sides.

"Again, you're twisting my words." J.J. smiled. "I believe you have a match to prepare for."

Victoria narrowed her eyes as she pushed past J.J. and Kelly Kelly, leaving the two blondes together again. Kelly opened her mouth but J.J, shook her head.

"Don't. Just don't you say a word." Turning, J.J. headed towards the monitor that Shannon was in front of. She was now frustrated beyond belief. _'What the hell did I do to deserve those two snapping at me every time I see them?'_ Sighing, she nodded to Matt and Adam as she passed them.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked as J.J. approached.

Grumpily, J.J. shrugged. "Nothing."

"Sorry for caring." Shannon retorted childishly.

J.J. sighed. "Sorry. I'm not in the best mood. Victoria seems to be stalking me and Kelly and that other dumb blonde have taken it upon themselves to drive me crazy."

"You know, they've been here a long time. They're gonna try and psych you out before a match." Shannon had a Southern accent which was as thick, if not thicker than Matt's. "You've gotta get used to it and not play into them."

"You think I enjoy what they're doing?"

"That's not what I meant. They want you to get mad, that way you won't be able to concentrate properly on the match. They'll have the upper hand before it even starts. You're a threat and they need to take you out. If you don't let them get to you, they have no hope in their matches."

Silently, J.J. considered what Shannon was saying. He did have a point. They had been there for a long time and knew exactly what to do to annoy, well, anyone. They could get someone mad and take an easy win without too much effort on their part. J.J. smiled. She wasn't a heel for no reason; she could do exactly what they were doing to her.

"They're not that good." J.J. murmured.

"Sorry?"

"Kelly, Maryse and Victoria. They really aren't as good as they seem. They rely on cheap shots, mistakes and anger from their opponents to get them a win. I just have to keep focused and I'll be fine. I'm better than these other skanky little Smackdown! girls and I'm going to prove it."

Shannon nodded. "With a little hard work, you can be the champ soon enough."

"Shannon, I'll be champ before your Resident Reject thing gets boring- and that's seriously saying something."

Automatically, Shannon's eyes narrowed. J.J. didn't seem to pay attention to this and looked up at the monitor.

"Your match will be on in a couple of minutes." She said, as if she hadn't just insulted on of her co-workers. "Who are you facing?"

"What did you say?" Shannon asked incredulously, not sure if he'd heard her right.

"I asked who you were facing."

"No, before that. You said my gimmick was boring?"

J.J. laughed. "Yeah, it is. Now, I'm going to go have a chat to Matt and Adam because your match is about to start. Have fun with that." She paused. "You didn't tell me who you were against." She added as an afterthought.

Shannon's emerald eyes grew. J.J. noticed that the lights around them reflected off his eyes, making them almost glow. "You need to watch your mouth, J.J. It's going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days."

"That's what I've been told all my life, Shan. And look where I am." J.J. smiled brightly, ignoring his threats. "I'm right where I've always wanted to be."

"You won't be here for too long if you don't watch it."

"Yeah, right. I'm going to be threatened by a drag queen?" J.J. laughed.

That comment hit a chord inside Shannon and his eyes grew darker as he maddened. J.J. stared into them, watching as the colours seemed to almost swirl as they changed with his emotions. "J.J., you better learn to _shut up_."

"Or what?" J.J. asked antagonistically. She couldn't help it; it was a reflex. She suddenly wished she hadn't, for just a split second, Shannon seemed almost sad.

"You learn to shut up, or I shut you up myself."

Shannon looked at the monitor and burst through the curtain as his music began. J.J. watched him go, breath caught in her throat. He looked sad, almost hurt after her comment. But at the same time, he was so striking up close. J.J. shook her head, as if to clear it.

She was out of his league. Besides, he hated her. He _threatened_ her.

Turning away from the monitor J.J. decided to go back to her hotel room. Nitro would come to chat to her after his match and she needed to get away from Shannon. But why could she not get the pained look in his eyes out of her head?

* * *

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. It's been forever since I've updated on here. But I've got next to no homework, so time for updates.  
My apologies on the time since my last update. More are coming soon, hopefully.**

_

* * *

_

I'm back in action.

_You read that right. The newest heel on the Smackdown! block is back in action tonight. I'm in a tag team match, though I have no clue who with or who against. The GM won't tell me a thing and, to be honest, I'm getting impatient. _

_I knew there was a reason that Shawn hated me doing the Shooting Star Press. But let me tell you, it was so worth it. The being out thing sucked, but leaving a bruise on that barbie doll's pretty little face was worth the boredom._

_A few hours to go. _

_I can't wait. _

_J.J._

--

"Damnit J.J., why won't you give it a rest? She's not gonna tell you."

"I- Want- To- Know…" Every syllable was accentuated by J.J. throwing her fist into the punching bag Nitro was behind, desperately trying to keep still. "I hate being thrown into a tag match with a girl I hate."

"Sweetie, no-one said you _were_ with anyone you hated. There are plenty of nice divas around."

J.J. frowned, linking her hands together and slamming them into the bag hard, knocking Nitro backwards slightly. "What did I tell you about calling me sweetie?"

Slightly breathless, Nitro held tightly onto the swinging bag to retain his balance. Pulling off the boxing gloves she was wearing, J.J. tossed them at Nitro. "Put these away for me."

"Woah, who died and made you queen?" Nitro scoffed, catching the gloves and throwing them back. "Put your own damn gloves away."

J.J. caught them. "I beat Victoria. She's the head bitch in charge. I believe that now puts me in charge." She threw them back to Nitro, harder this time.

"But-."

"Actually, I beat her twice. Now, since I'm the head bitch in charge, what I say goes."

"I think I agree with one part of that sentence…"

"Oh no you don't." J.J. took a quick step forward and swung her leg, her foot connecting hard with Nitro's shin. "Now, put the gloves away."

She turned and headed towards the changing rooms leaving Nitro behind, clutching the gloves in one hand and his left shin with the other.

--

"You with us man?"

Shannon looked up at Adam and Matt, nodding. "Yeah. Sorry, I miss something?"

"Only us coming here and teasing the Hell outta you. What're you lookin' at?" Matt leaned with his back against the wall and slid so that he was seated next to Shannon on the carpeted floor of the gym. "Ah. That makes sense."

Adam turned so he was facing the same way as the others and chuckled. J.J. had appeared at the entrance to the changing rooms, obviously just finished training. She was dressed in a casual yet sexy, punk yet sweet outfit. She was wearing a short black skirt, with long black socks with a white skull-and-crossbones design and black and red skate shoes. Her red and black shirt was low cut and she filled it out perfectly. Her ever-present black bandanna was tied around her right wrist. "Got your eye on the new girl?"

Eyes wide, Shannon shook his head. "What? No."

"Whatever you say, Shan."

"I don't have my eye on her Adam. I- We were arguing last week. She was badmouthing me and she wouldn't shut up."

"Harsh." Matt mused, watching as across the gym, Nitro joined J.J., wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "So what'd you say?"

"I told her to stop. That… That if she didn't shut up, I'd shut her up." Shannon said quietly.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately."

"What made you say that?" Adam inquired.

"She- she's always acting like she owns the place. She seemed a little down the other night and I asked what was wrong. She totally snapped at me, calling me a drag queen and I just got frustrated, I guess." Shannon sighed. "It drives me mad. She's not even here a week and she's acting like she's the queen bee."

"It's because she very well could be. She was top at FCW and all she's gotta do is make sure she works hard here. From what we've seen, she is amazing in the ring."

"I know, I know. That doesn't make dealing with her any easier though. She's just so… so…"

"Sexy?"

"I was going more for 'irritating'."

Matt chuckled. "Of course you were."

"I was!"

--

"Hey, J.J."

The new diva looked up from her phone as Michelle McCool approached her in catering later that evening. Michelle was dressed simply in light blue tracksuit pants and a white tee.

"Oh, hey Mishe. How're you?"

The blonde smiled. "Quite good. Yourself?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't sound very happy."

"I'm just a little frustrated, I guess." J.J. sighed. "Nothing I can't handle, though."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in a tag match tonight. I've got no clue who with or against." J.J. frowned, noticing Michelle's smile growing. "What?"

"You're with me."

"With… Oh! Seriously?"

Michelle nodded. "We've got Victoria and Kelly."

"You don't know how much of a relief that is."

"Actually, I think I do. I didn't know who I was with until I saw the card before. I was dreading finding out who I might be with. You're feeling better?"

"Yep." J.J. nodded. "It was just a small sprain. Something like that wouldn't stop me."

"Well that's good." Michelle glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you there in an hour?"

"Sure."

The bubbly blonde grinned at her new teammate before she wandered off, leaving J.J. alone again. Tucking her phone in her pocket, J.J. stood and started to head towards her dressing room. She paused for a moment before changing direction, taking a left instead of a right. She reached the door that she was looking for and rapped on it with her knuckles. It swung open a moment later, Nitro standing with a smile on his face.

"Well hello there, J.J."

The blonde smiled. "Hey Nitro. How're you?"

"You seem a lot cheerier than before." He mused. "I take it you found out who your partner is?"

"You knew?"

"Well, I…" Nitro smiled sheepishly.

"You _knew_?"

"I might have seen the card while you were changing at the gym."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" J.J.'s voice was accusing.

"I was enjoying myself." Nitro admitted, smirking. "I figured that since you were the head bitch in charge you'd be able to find a card somewhere yourself, that you didn't need any help from me."

J.J. glared at her friend as he grinned at her, running his fingers through his hair. With a chuckle, he reached forward, tilting her chin up.

"J.J., you need to smile more."

"You lied to me." She continued to glare, desperately suppressing a laugh.

"You know it doesn't matter. You're tagging with Mishe. All will be fine."

"That's not the point." J.J. giggled.

"What _is_ the point then?"

"The point is that you lied," J.J. gave Nitro a gentle punch on the shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Nitro opened the door to let the blonde into the room. Still keeping up with her angry façade, she kicked the door closed behind her.

* * *

**Yeah.  
Hope you liked it, Missy.  
Review.  
xx**


End file.
